Llabball6 as "Ennui" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:57 Llabball6 48bc5afe@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.188.90.254 has joined #tdwiki-rp 15:57 hello 15:57 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Llabball6. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:58 Ennui 15:58 <@TDIFan13> Great! 15:58 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 15:58 I have it in a wordpad document 15:58 <@TDIFan13> Okay, neat. 15:58 <@TDIFan13> So what I need you to do is post it on your userpage later today. 15:58 want me to post it on my wall 15:58 <@TDIFan13> Sure! 15:58 <@TDIFan13> That works too. 15:58 okay hang on 15:59 <@TDIFan13> Okay, that's fine, you don't have to do it now. 15:59 <@TDIFan13> We won't read it until March 4 anyway. 15:59 <@TDIFan13> I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better, is that okay? 16:00 yeah 16:00 and i posted it 16:00 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 16:00 <@TDIFan13> Your first question: do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:00 I will try and act as Ennui does 16:00 but I am not a goth 16:00 so it might be a little hard 16:00 :) 16:00 <@TDIFan13> Right. 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:01 no one, since Ennui dates Crimsion, and she's not on it so he won;t try and date anyone 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Good answer! 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Your last question. 16:01 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? 16:02 <@TDIFan13> Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:02 No I do not 16:02 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. 16:02 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Ennui. Your partner for this scene is Emma. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:02 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Emma13 16:03 how do i do it? 16:03 <@TDIFan13> Okay, so just type in: 16:03 <@TDIFan13> /nick 16:03 ok 16:03 <@TDIFan13> And then enter Ennui or Ennui6. 16:03 <@TDIFan13> Whatever you prefer. 16:03 Llabball6 has changed nick to Ennui6 16:03 did it 16:03 <@TDIFan13> Fantastic! We'll start now. 16:04 k 16:04 * Emma13 walks over to Ennui. 16:04 <+Emma13> Sooo, listen. 16:04 Ennui looked at her 16:04 <+Emma13> I've never been good at making conversation. 16:04 <+Emma13> But you haven't shown an ounce of emotion since you've gotten here, so. 16:04 <+Emma13> I'm just wondering: are you okay? 16:04 "Yeah" 16:05 " Showing emotion is what I hate to do" 16:05 <+Emma13> Okay, good. Because I thought I might've upset you earlier. 16:05 <+Emma13> I don't know. 16:05 <+Emma13> So, you're just permanently moody then? 16:05 "Yeah" he said 16:06 <+Emma13> Sounds a lot like my sister. 16:06 "My girlfriend is also moddy" 16:06 <+Emma13> That must suck, being away from your girlfriend. 16:07 "She wanted me to be here" 16:07 <+Emma13> Y'know, I really wanted time away from my family, but the more I stay here, I actually start to miss them. 16:07 "I miss my pet Bunny Loki" 16:07 "But Crimsion is taking care of him" 16:07 <+Emma13> Huh. 16:07 <+Emma13> Looks like you do have some emotion after all. 16:08 "I miss him but he can defend himself just fine" 16:08 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:08 <@TDIFan13> Great job! 16:08 thanks 16:08 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. 16:08 okay 16:08 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for auditioning! You're free to go. 16:08 thank you for letting me do this 16:08 :) 16:08 <@TDIFan13> No problem, good luck! 16:08 thanks! 16:09 Ennui6 48bc5afe@gateway/web/freenode/ip.72.188.90.254 has quit Page closed Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions